


Encontrar mejores días después de nosotros

by Hagastian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, La batalla de Hogwarts, M/M, Potterlock, Reichenbach Falls
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>—"¡Hogwarts está amenazado! ¡Cubran los límites, protéjannos! ¡Cumplan con su deber para con el colegio!"</i>
</p><p> </p><p> En medio de esas palabras, Sherlock y John luchan para sobrevivir a la batalla de Hogwarts, juntos, como lo han hecho hasta ahora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encontrar mejores días después de nosotros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JawnbloggerHolmes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JawnbloggerHolmes).



> **Disclaimer:** Nada reconocible me pertenece.
> 
>  **Nota:** Hay diálogos que son tomados del libro de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte y de la película (la parte 2).
> 
> Esto es para **JawnbloggerHolmes** , que fue mi amigo secreto en el foro I'm Sherlocked. Espero que te agrade, realmente disfruté MUCHO escribiendo esto. También, que hayas tenido una Navidad increíble y te deseo lo mejor para el año que está a punto de comenzar. Mis mejores deseos, Jawn C:
> 
> Lo mismo para todos los que leen aquí~.

_All glory, all honor_   
_Victory is upon us_   
_Our savior, fight evil_   
_Send armies to defend us._

_—Europa, Globus._

* * *

En medio de la luz de la magia, de los hechizos de las varitas y las posibilidades de dominar los sentidos, la naturaleza y el mundo… Nadie pensó en lo torcido de todo, en los rincones oscuros, en la idea del "podemos lograr más" y cómo torcer todo a algo malo, siniestro y tenebroso.

Nadie pensó en cómo de un segundo a otro todo se volvió a la oscuridad.

Ellos no lo hicieron.

No a tiempo, al menos.

* * *

Cuando Sherlock Holmes y John Watson se conocieron en Hogwarts, fue un día completamente normal. No hubo alineación de estrellas, ni planetas, ni universos. Simplemente John, un alumno de tercero, defendió a Sherlock, de alumnos mayores que lo molestaban por su carácter y comportamiento.

Tenían tres años de diferencia y eso fue lo más extravagante del inicio de su amistad.

_(Aparte del hecho que lo primero que hizo Sherlock fue deducir la vida de John desde que nació)._

No hubo milagros, pero sin duda su unión fue uno.

* * *

Ambos se convirtieron en inseparables.

John Watson y Sherlock Holmes se volvieron un equipo, una unidad eclipsada por los sucesos que a cada año le ocurrían a Harry Potter y sus amigos, pero a ellos no les importaba. Eran felices viviendo en las sombras y resolviendo sus propios misterios.

* * *

A medida que el tiempo pasó, la oscuridad lentamente fue cayendo, como un manto extendiéndose despacio, casi saboreando el despertar de la gente al ver que nunca se fue.

_(—"¡Él está de vuelta! ¡Voldemort está de vuelta!")._

El horror de ello no tardó en llegar a Hogwarts.

* * *

John estaba en séptimo y Sherlock en cuarto cuando el colegio fue tomado por los Mortífagos oficialmente. El año anterior ya hubo rumores al respecto y los Holmes intentaron llevarse a Sherlock del colegio, aunque sin éxito. Ese verano John leyó todos los libros de defensa y medimagia que tuvo disponible. Y aprendió lo más posible.

A medida que los ataques comenzaron, las familias desaparecieron, la gente se escondió; John regresó a Hogwarts preparado para cualquier cosa, para lo que fuera. Sherlock estuvo una semana, antes de desaparecer gracias a su familia. El rubio internamente agradeció aquello, sabía que la zona de guerra iba a terminar allí y no quería ver a su mejor amigo sufrir en un territorio que le sería hostil. Sherlock era más joven y no estaba apto para la guerra.

No se preocupó cuando se quedó solo. Siguió preparándose.

* * *

Todo se fue al carajo cuando Sherlock decidió regresar y aparecer vestido con su uniforme como si nada hubiese pasado, como si los tres meses de separación nunca ocurrieron. John hizo lo posible para no golpearlo, en lugar de eso se serenó y se sentó con él en un pasillo abandonado.

—Pensé que Mycroft te sacó de Inglaterra —murmuró con el ceño fruncido, sin saber cómo manejar el enojo que estaba intentando desesperadamente por demostrar. Sherlock se sentó a su lado, sonriendo descuidadamente—. Que huyeron a Europa.

—Me escapé antes de que cogiéramos el traslador. Mi familia debe estar furiosa, pero no pueden regresar. El Ministerio cerró las fronteras.

John lo miró, sin poder creer sus palabras. Y realmente, no tenía la intención de decir lo que iba a decir, pero Sherlock, nuevamente, se comportó como un perfecto idiota. Cómo si necesitara hacer estupideces para demostrar que era inteligente.

—¿Crees que esto es un juego, Sherlock? —Preguntó en voz baja, tomándolo de la muñeca y acercándolo a él—. Es una guerra. ¡Estamos a punto de luchar por nuestras vidas! ¡No puedes simplemente venir y aparecerte aquí como si nada! ¡Deberías estar a salvo!

—¡Tú te quedaste aquí para hacerte el héroe, John!

—¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Me quedé para proteger el mundo que amo! ¡Para protegerte a ti y asegurar que ibas a volver a un sitio sin peligro!—gritó, empujando la muñeca de Sherlock lejos y poniéndose de pie. No quería tener esto ahora, no cuando sabía que quedaba tan poco para el final. Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca torcida en rabia, la ira burbujeando lentamente bajo su piel—. ¡Tenías que irte y estar seguro en el exterior, así estaría tranquilo!

Sherlock también se puso de pie, una mueca horrible en el rostro. Furioso, casi tan lívido como John.

—También voy a luchar. Este es mi mundo tanto como el tuyo.

Eso fue suficiente. John realmente no quería tener esta pelea. Lo miró de nuevo, decepcionado de que no entendía lo muy importante que era que estuviese a salvo, casi ignorante de lo que estaba pasando lejos de todo. No quería pelear ahora. No así.

—No entiendes nada, Sherlock. ¡Nada!

Fue lo último que le dijo antes de empujarlo contra la pared y correr por los pasillos.

Sherlock no lo siguió.

* * *

Pasaron así tres días, John tuvo que esconderse con los demás alumnos que apoyaban a Harry Potter en las entrañas del castillo para evitar ser atacados. No alcanzó a buscar a Sherlock, pero sabía que era inteligente y que logró mantenerse a salvo, lejos de los Mortífagos y del peligro.

Aún así, mientras esperó, trazó planes junto a sus compañeros. Después de todo, sabían lo que se venía, lo podían sentir en el aire, en las venas, en la magia que respiraban en el aire a cada segundo.

Cuando se encontraron de nuevo, Harry Potter y sus amigos estaban en el colegio y John podía sentir el mundo inclinarse lentamente en busca del cambio. Era la hora.

Encontró a Sherlock en medio de la multitud de alumnos. Como era de esperarse, lo miró fijamente desde que entró al Gran Salón. Mientras el caos de la pelea entre Snape y McGonagall se resolvió entre gritos y amenazas, se acercó a él. Permanecieron en silencio todo ese tiempo, desde que la voz de Voldemort se escuchó a través de las paredes y la profesora de Transformación comenzó a dar órdenes de evacuar a los alumnos y prepararse para la batalla.

_(—"¡Hogwarts está amenazado! ¡Cubran los límites, protéjannos! ¡Cumplan con su deber para con el colegio!")._

John tenía el corazón en la garganta. El alma en los pies.

Aún así no se hablaron, avanzaron con los demás. Con los grupos de alumnos que se instalaron en las Torres. John no pudo aguantar más.

—Sherlock yo…

—No tenemos tiempo, John. Como me dijiste hace unos días. Tenemos una guerra.

Se miraron unos segundos, no hicieron faltas disculpas, ni palabras. No hizo falta nada, en realidad. Apretaron sus respectivas varitas, mirando en conjunto con los demás alumnos la situación en los jardines. Los corazones latiendo dolorosamente en los oídos, la adrenalina comenzando a filtrarse en la piel. El miedo carcomiendo sus almas.

John tomó la mano de Sherlock y la apretó suavemente, antes de mirarlo una última vez.

—Trata de no morirte.

Sherlock correspondió el apretón, asintiendo.

—No vine aquí para eso. No seas idiota, John.

En los jardines, en los pasillos, en todo el castillo, el mundo explotó. Ambos corrieron hacia el caos.

* * *

John se preparó mucho tiempo para la batalla, pero realmente nada pudo haberle enseñado lo suficiente  _para esto_. Hechizos volaban por todas partes, las paredes se caían, el castillo temblaba con la destrucción, la adrenalina y las ganas de seguir luchando. John y Sherlock disparaban cada maleficio conocido agazapados detrás de las ventanas, esquivando los maleficios que los Mortífagos lanzaban. Intentando detener aunque fuera un poco el ataque.

—¡Esto se va a caer! ¡Ese monstruo va a derribar la torre!

Los gritos estaban por todas partes, aunque con ese todo se detuvo un momento, una fracción de segundo. Sherlock miró a John, los ojos grandes, oscuros por la emoción y el rubio le devolvió la mirada. Estaba asustado. Ambos lo estaban.

La torre tembló.

—¡Mierda! —Gritó John mientras miraba al gigante, casi en cámara lenta levantar su arma y arremeterla contra la torre. Todo tembló de nuevo—. ¡Eres muy lento, Sherlock! ¡Toma mi mano! ¡Rápido!

Apenas Sherlock tomó su mano, salieron corriendo, esquivando como fuera posible los escombros y el techo que estaba comenzando a caer. A ciegas John lanzó un hechizo protector sobre ambos mientras corrían. No se detuvo a comprobar si realmente estaba funcionando.

Bajaron varias plantas, llegaron a un rellano donde varios alumnos de sexto y séptimo intentaban derribar una torreta cercana para atacar a los gigantes y las acromántulas desde adentro. Los hechizos rebotaban.

Sin soltar la mano de Sherlock, se acercaron a ellos, John escuchó a Seamus dar ideas sobre derribarla, una explosión sería más útil. Mientras estaban en ello, Sherlock derribó a un Mortífago con un hechizo.

—Podemos volar la torre, me quedaron algunos explosivos después de derribar el puente —comentó Seamus sujetando los explosivos con una mano. La otra intentando inútilmente disparar conjuros que no daban resultado—. Pero no podemos instalarlos allá.

—Una escoba podría servir —intervino Sherlock con un tono analítico—. Sería un suicido intentar llegar con ella en medio de los hechizos y las bestias.

Ese era el problema principal, sin embargo, John estaba pensando en la idea. Era lógica, con una escoba lo suficientemente rápida y con los alumnos presentes protegiendo las espaldas, se podría llegar allá. Una situación similar seguramente se dio cuando los estudiantes destruyeron el puente. A veces, la guerra se reducía a cooperación y estrategia nacida en el momento. Se lamió los labios, pensando.

—El problema no es llegar —dijo, mirando fijamente la torre, el exterior. Sherlock se tensó y apretó el agarre en su mano. Lo ignoró—. Con una retaguardia como esta es posible evitar muchos daños. El conflicto sería salir de allí. Porque la explosión tiene que hacerse enseguida.

—Yo lo haré —ofreció Seamus.

John lo interrumpió y se ofreció a sí mismo, fue un buscador durante unas temporadas y tenía una escoba lo suficientemente rápida para pasar por allí. Además, recalcó, necesitaban a Seamus si las cosas salían mal. Era una cuestión de táctica, de saber elegir.

Estaban cerca de las habitaciones de su Casa, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho, John murmuró un " _accio escoba_ ", viendo como ella volaba después de unos minutos de espera a sus manos. Sherlock le soltó y lo miró con enojo.

—¡Ni siquiera lo pienses, John! No vas a ir allí a arriesgarte inútilmente. ¡Los héroes no existen, John! ¡No sacas nada intentando ser uno ahora!

John lo detuvo, lo agarró de los brazos y lo acercó a él, sus frentes tocándose. Se tomó unos segundos para ver los ojos tormentosos y salvajes de Sherlock y grabarlos en su memoria permanentemente. Podía sentir su respiración chocar contra la suya y por un leve segundo todo pareció detenerse, casi como si fuera capaz de olvidar que estaban en guerra. Le sonrió cuando no intentó deshacer su agarre.

—Escucha. Todos estamos luchando, Sherlock. No me dejaran morir, lo sé. Sé también que calculaste la mejor ruta como llegar, dímela —susurró, mirándolo fijamente, empujando todo el miedo que tenía al fondo de su mente—. Confía en mí.

Ya fuera por las emociones que seguramente lo estaban ahogando o la manera en que lo pidió, le dijo cómo y John asintió ante ello, repartiendo órdenes a los otros estudiantes y asegurándose de lo que estaban haciendo iba a resultar. Era un solo intento.

Respiró profundamente. Apretó su varita y se concentró en Sherlock. Solo en él, como siempre lo había hecho.

—Lo siento, Sherlock —murmuró, besando su frente suavemente y apretando su hombro—.  _¡Petrificus totalus!_ —Exclamó directamente, sintiendo como se paralizaba. No lo miró, no quería ver lo que pudiera encontrar en aquellos ojos—. Quiten el conjuro penas salga de aquí. No quiero que haga una estupidez antes y después no va a poder. Estaré bien.

Se acomodó en la escoba y lentamente se dirigió al ventanal roto, los hechizos afuera seguían ensordeciendo el silencio. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, se vio la vuelta y sin mirar la expresión de Sherlock, dio una patada al suelo y despegó después de hablarle:

—Adiós, Sherlock.

* * *

— _Adiós, Sherlock._

* * *

Tenía la mente clara, limpia, vacía de todo excepto volar como Sherlock le dijo, colocar el explosivo y tratar de sobrevivir. No era tan difícil como pensó, lo único que podía oír era su respiración y la voz de Sherlock susurrándole en la mente lo que tenía que hacer. Lo realizó rápido, voló entre los hechizos con las mejores maniobras que pudo y colocó el explosivo que sujetaba entre sus ropas al centro de la torre, donde la explosión derribaría todo.

Mentalmente contó los segundos, no tenía más allá de tres. Cuatro con suerte. Mientras se alejaba y era defendido por los otros alumnos desde las paredes del castillo, la explosión no se hizo esperar. Hubo en algún momento donde se estaba quemando, ardiendo, fundiéndose con el fuego junto a las piedras que saltaban.

No se preocupó.

La batalla consistía en ganar tiempo, esto era lo mejor que podía hacer por ello. Y eso era suficiente. Cumplía con sus propósitos.

John Watson haría lo posible para mantener a Sherlock Holmes a salvo.

Incluso si tenía que  _saltar_ al vacío por él.

En algún momento, mientras caía porque la escoba se quemó, pensó en que caer era como volar, pero un destino más permanente. No hubo ruido, ni pensamientos más allá de eso, sólo se dejó ir.

Luego, nada.

* * *

Mientras John arriesgaba su vida afuera, en el cielo, Sherlock disparaba cada hechizo que conocía o era capaz de inventar en el momento para protegerlo. Tiros certeros, puntería impecable, toda su determinación dispuesta en su varita y en su magia.

Por un momento, Sherlock tuvo esperanzas, si alguien era lo suficiente suicida e idiota para lograr la misión, era John, si seguía sus instrucciones y ellos continuaban defendiendo desde sus espaldas, sería capaz de volver sin mayores daños.

Todo se derrumbó, lento, despacio, como una torre de naipes que ve su final sin poder hacer nada, cuando la explosión fue más fuerte de lo que había calculado al mirar los explosivos de Seamus y alcanzó la escoba de John, entre el fuego y los escombros vio como se quemaba y por alguna razón suicida, John se puso de pie en su escoba y saltó al vacío.

Era imposible que sobreviviera desde esa altura.

—¡JOHN!

Fue instintivo, olvidó la magia, absolutamente todo y se impulsó hacia adelante para hacer algo, lo que fuera. No sabía qué pero tenía que actuar. Ir en busca de John. Siempre en busca de él

—¡No puedes hacer nada, Holmes! —gritó un alumno, que lo tomaba del brazo y lo tiraba hacia el interior—. ¡Watson seguramente está muerto, no seas idiota y muévete!

—¡Qué idiotez! John no se va a morir. No puede. ¡No puede!

Se dejó arrastrar, no podía moverse al exterior aunque su alma gritaba porque lo hiciera, que saltara al vacío y buscara a John y… ¡No sabía! Sólo tenía claro que encontrarlo era una prioridad. Pero no se podía mover, prácticamente estaba siendo arrastrado por dos alumnos, moviéndose a los pisos inferiores. Voldemort había hablado nuevamente hace poco y algo había pasado, el ambiente, el aire había cambiado y no estaba seguro que sucedía.

Todo se desconectó de su mente. Lo único que tenía era la imagen de John despidiéndose, siendo un idiota salvándolos a todos.

En algún momento estaba en el Gran Salón, rodeado de gente, Potter y Voldemort luchaban en el centro, pero nada tenía sentido. Fue moviéndose hacia afuera, a él no le importaba lo que le ocurriera al mundo, quién ganara, lo único importante era que sin importar el estado del universo, pudiera seguir con su vida y con John a su lado, resolviendo misterios, metiéndose en problemas, planificando una vida futura los dos juntos en algún rincón del país…

Mientras corrió por los pasillos abandonados y repletos de escombro, escuchó lejanamente gritos de victoria. No tenía interés en los resultados, no tenía tiempo para preocuparse de la nueva formación que el mundo iba a tener. Lo único importante era John.

Su corazón lo sabía, latía al ritmo de su nombre. John. JohnJohn. John. JohnJohn…

Siempre fue lo más importante.

* * *

La magia tiene sus límites.

Las primeras cosas que Sherlock aprendió, fue que no puedes revivir a los muertos. No puedes traer sus almas de vuelta.

* * *

Llegó al patio principal, según sus cálculos John debería estar allí. Todo estaba repleto de escombros, de cuerpos de ambos bandos, tanto humanos como de criaturas mágicas. Era repulsivo. No concentró su análisis en ninguno de ellos, no eran importantes ni vitales; caminó entre el caos que fue un infierno hace poco, el corazón en la garganta buscando cualquier cosa, cualquier señal. Tragó saliva nervioso. Cuando llegó al punto de sus cálculos, todo estaba repleto de escombros, un cúmulo de cosas caídas.

Podría haber vomitado sino estuviera tan concentrado en no sentir nada. En centrarse en utilizar la parte más analítica de su ser. La que sin cansancio le repite que John no podría haber sobrevivido a eso, aún si llegó vivo desde la caída.

Se traga el pensamiento y casi sin respiración comienza a quitar los escombros, los hechizos en voz baja mientras hace todo a un lado. El alma prácticamente en los pies, temblando de anticipación, tratando de no pensar en nada más que no sea mover las cosas.

No podría soportar pensar en otra cosa.

Prácticamente quiso gritar cuando vio asomarse una mata de cabello sucio entre los destrozos, con ansiedad comenzó a mover lo que quedaba, acercándose cada vez más. No pensó en las posibilidades de lo que el peso de la destrucción pudo hacer al cuerpo humano frente suyo.

—¿John?

John estaba inconsciente. Y sangrando. No podía verlo bien aún, pero tenía manchas carmesí en el cabello. Con ahínco movió los escombros, dejando incluso de lado su varita y haciéndolo con las manos.

—¡John! ¡John! —Gritó mientras movía los escombros, sacando fuerzas de zonas desconocidas. No estaba llorando, pero sentía algo empaparle las mejillas-. ¡John, muévete por amor a Merlín!

No respondía. Era desesperante, John no podía ser tan idiota cómo para no escucharlo, ¿cierto?

El rubio estaba sangrando por varios lugares. Sherlock lo toco y lo dio vuelta. Horrorizado, comprobó como tenía una astilla inhumanamente grande enterrada en el hombro izquierdo. No sabía qué hacer, nunca fue bueno con los hechizos de curación y su nivel estaba muy por debajo para intentar sanar esto. La herida no lo iba a matar, pero se veía horrible, dolorosa y completamente antinatural. Y ni siquiera pensó en las posibilidades de imaginar si John estuviera herido de mayor gravedad, eso no era posible, estaba prohibido.

—Mierda, John. Eres un completo imbécil.

Oh, Merlín, sino tuviera completo control de sus emociones, seguramente estaría llorando. No lo estaba, claro que no.

Sacó a John de allí, comprobando sino tenía más heridas. No intentó sacar la astilla de allí, porque no sabría qué hacer al quitarla y ver la herida, comprobar hasta donde llegó y…no podía. Nonononono.

Levitó a John y lo más rápido que pudo, retornó al castillo.

John nunca se despertó, pero eso era una buena señal. ¿Cierto? ¡Tenía que serlo!

* * *

Al parecer, los heridos después de la batalla eran más de los que pensó en un principio; sin embargo logró llamar la atención de Madame Pomfrey para que curara a John. No le importaban los demás. John era el único importante, el único vital y ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar lo qué pasaría cuando despertara, cuando tuviera que verlo sucumbir al dolor.

En ningún momento lloró, se dijo. Ni su voz se debilitó.

Observó como lo atendían, le rasgaron la túnica, dejando su pecho al descubierto. La astilla, como pensó, estaba en un punto enterrado bajo la clavícula, no chocó contra algún hueso, pero estaba metida entre los músculos. Salió con rapidez gracias a un hechizo y vio como la sangre de John brotó también, aunque fue sanado casi al momento, la sangre dejó de fluir, sin embargo Sherlock era capaz de sentir el dolor del hombro como si fuera propio.

—Dejará cicatriz, por desgracia —comentó la enfermera, asegurando de cerrar la herida y de ver el estado general del rubio, que seguía inconsciente.

Tuvo varias contusiones internas, algunas fracturas y golpes que la enfermera arregló. Cuando John despierte sin duda va a sentirse horrible, pero al menos no tuvo que sufrir ahora, el dolor sin duda va a ser mucho menor cuando vuelva de la inconsciencia.

Sherlock se sentó a su lado en el piso, mirando el resto del Gran Salón está celebrando y llorando. Al parecer Potter venció a Voldemort y ahora queda reparar el mundo que fue destruido esa noche. No tiene interés en los demás, lo único importante para él es que John despierte, pueda derrumbarlo a regaños y sigan viviendo juntos como lo han hecho hasta ahora.

El tiempo es lento y John seguía inconsciente aún cuando cayó la noche y los heridos fueron trasladados a las aulas, donde hay una sensación de privacidad falsa. Al menos, un poco de limpieza existe.

En medio del paso del tiempo, Sherlock no dejó de mirar a John, de contar su respiración. Ausentemente delineó su pulso, asegurándose que seguía estable, que seguía vivo.

La espera fue horrible.

* * *

Sherlock estuvo esperando por tres días.

* * *

Cuando John despertó, lo hizo con un quejido y con la mirada más débil que había visto en su vida. Se ve agotado, aún cuando estuvo en estricto rigor durmiendo. Lo llamó despacio, como si temiera que no estuviera allí. Con paciencia, Sherlock lo tomó y le dio un sorbo de agua, luego lo volvió a recostar y le informó del estado de sus heridas.

Naturalmente, John estuvo fascinado por la idea de tener una cicatriz de guerra.

—Aún no comprendo cómo sobreviviste a la caída —comentó, pasado un rato, cuando John se sentó en el catre que habían armado para él.

—Se supone que la escuela tiene un hechizo que permite evitar suicidios o algo...

—¡Por supuesto!

Sherlock saltó de la silla donde estaba, moviéndose frenéticamente por el cuarto. John lo miró sin comprender.

—¿Ah?

—¡El hechizo de protección que usaste cuando corrimos en la torre! —exclamó volviéndose al rubio, mirándolo con fascinación-. Amortiguó la caída. ¡Brillante John!

Vio con satisfacción como se sonrojó y murmuró algunas palabras inconexas. Oh, era una fortuna que John tuviera un sentido de la supervivencia tan alto que actuaba a nivel inconsciente, definitivamente eso le salvó la vida.

Sherlock sonrió y se acercó a él, volvió a tomar su pulso, ignorando la mira de John y le dijo en lenguaje de estadísticas, que era improbable que volviera a sobrevivir a una caída tan alta, aún teniendo la magia de su lado. John sonrió y dijo que estaba bien, que tuvo suficiente de la guerra para el resto de su vida, que ahora lo importante era salir de la escuela, terminar de estudiar y comenzar a vivir aventuras juntos.

Sherlock no dijo nada, no hacía falta.

John apretó su mano en respuesta.

**Author's Note:**

> Jawn me dio un margen bastante amplio para escribir, así que decidí hacerlo basado en la batalla final de Hogwarts, me gusta el resultado y creo que si ellos dos hubiesen estado allí, bueno, algo así pudo haber ocurrido. Soñar es gratis :B.
> 
> Espero que te haya gustado tu regalo y también, les deseo a todos un feliz año nuevo, que el 2013 les traiga cosas maravillosas a cada uno.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> PD: El trocito de canción que coloque es de donde está basado el fic, les recomiendo escucharla, Globus tiene música preciosa y Europa, en particular es un recorrido histórico de las guerras que han asolado a dicho continente, realmente la recomiendo mucho 8D.


End file.
